


The Valet

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Possessive Hannibal, WetFromTheShower, Will Loves Hannibal, wet from the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #WetFromTheShower event</p>
<p>visit me on tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)</p></blockquote>





	The Valet

Will’s jacket landed with a wet splat. “Leave it,” he called back, already headed for the stairs. “Fucking freezing.”

Hannibal shook out his coat and arranged it over a chair. “Are you going to be angry all night?” he shouted.

There was something entirely too amused in his tone. Will ran through the argument again. All they had to do was give the valet their ticket. Stand under the awning and wait. It should have been simple. From inside the bathroom, he heard Hannibal’s footsteps. “I just don’t understand why you had to kill the valet.” He stuck a hand under the shower, then turned the cold way down.

Hannibal peeled off his tie. “I think you know exactly why.” Will turned to see an accusing look.

“I was _not_ flirting.”

“No?”

“Oh, fuck you.” 

Who was he anyway with his little pout and his big ego. Christ, it was cold. Will didn’t know if he’d ever get warm again. Burying a body in the rain was _not_ part of their plans. He jumped in the shower fully dressed but for his shoes. Hannibal leaned against the doorframe, staring at the frosted glass. “Are you quite finished?”

Shivering, Will slid down to the floor. Blood seeped from his cuffs and swirled around the drain. “I guess.”

There was no satisfaction in Hannibal’s victory. Something else entirely. “Will …” Will glanced up to see a fully dressed Hannibal. “Move over.” A hand on Will’s shoulder, he lowered himself. His head fell heavy against Will’s. Without hesitation, Will took the hand reaching for his.

“I guess I was flirting a little.”

“Shh. It’s okay.”

A sigh wrenched free. “Are we the most dysfunctional couple ever?”

Nuzzling, Hannibal shared a sigh of his own. “I like us.”

Will looked over to see a wistful smile. The warmest eyes. Not a monster at all. He clutched Hannibal’s hand tight. “I like us too.” They sat silent, their bodies touching from knee to shoulder. The words in Will’s head finally spilled out. “Are we going to make it?” 

Hannibal’s eyes moved over Will’s face. His heart strained for more room. “Do you love me?” A helpless look stared back. Will pursed his lips, nodding softly.

“I do.”

Hannibal tucked his head against Will’s neck, both of them watching his thumb caress Will’s hand. “We’ll make it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #WetFromTheShower event
> 
> visit me on tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
